Arrepentimiento
by JirafaDePeluche
Summary: AvPol/Drabble - En una cena nocturna, un caballero se encuentra con sus recuerdos.


**Hola~ ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien : )**

 **Sigan adelante y lean un intento de AvPol** **:' D**

 _Arrepentimiento_

La noche caía en la glamurosa ciudad de París, las estrellas reinaban en el cielo nocturno y la tierra era decorada por la Torre Eiffel, monumento tan brillante y esplendoroso que trataba de hacer competencia con una maravilla natural.

En un departamento de este lugar, reconocido por ser el centro de la moda, un hombre de cabellos platinados y desobedientes a la gravedad se hayaba en su cocina.

Con maestría manipulaba los instrumentos para poder hacer, con su mayor esfuerzo, una cena digna para ese acompañante que tendría aquella noche. Una noche perfecta, según él, porque así quería que fuera.

Dejó la comida cocinando y caminó hacia el comedor, debía tener la mesa lista y elegante para así lograr impresionar a aquel caballero a quien dedicaría ésta velada nocturna sin igual.

Se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina, su peor error sería que se le queme la comida. En lo que dirigía sus manos para arrebatar tal exquisita cena del horno, que parecía robada de alguna revista de cocina, creyó escuchar como la puerta se abría y cerraba segundos después.

Sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar desmesuradamente.

 _"Al fin llegaste"_ \- pensó entusiasmado.

Con guantes de cocina sacó la comida del horno y la sirvió en los platos. Armó su camino al comedor, con un plato en cada mano y los dejó reposar en la mesa adornada elegantemente mientras servía _champagne_ en las copas relucientes.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se sentó en uno de los asientos, no sin antes haber corrido el contrario para que aquella persona especial se sentase en el. Tomó en su mano derecha el cuchillo y en la izquierda el tenedor.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos reuníamos" - comentó Jean Pierre Polnareff con ambos ojos cerrados.

Nadie hablo.

"Mientras cocinaba recordé la vez en que dijiste que me invitarías una cena si salíamos vivos de la batalla contra Dio" - rió a lo último tratando de comenzar una conversación.

Nadie contesto.

"El otro día vi un perro parecido a Iggy pero cuando traté de acariciarlo, él se dejo. Al parecer es más simpático".

Solo se escuchó el sonido de los utensilios siendo manipulados.

"¡Vamos _Avdol_ , di algo!" - Gritó abriendo sus ojos y alejando su mirada del plato con comida al instante para poder ver enfrente de él.

No había nadie.

En el fondo lo sabía pero no lo quería reconocer. Avdol había muerto y Polnareff seguía con la esperanza de que él llegaría un día y haría lo mismo que hizo aquella vez en que se enfrentó con el _stand_ que disfrazó su identidad como un genio de la lámpara.

Volvió su mirada al plato y se sirvió un poco más, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas que no pudieron cesar, sintió que su corazón se estrujó y él simplemente no continuó.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, aún sabiendo que los muertos no pueden volver a la vida... Él había cocinado y preparado esta velada para un ser inexistente.

Desde que lo había conocido había sentido un tipo de conexión entre ellos dos pero solo la había ignorado todo este tiempo. Reconoció sus sentimientos cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya lo había perdido de verdad.

Sus manos se volvieron temblorosas y de sus labios escaparon gimoteos de dolor. Dejó caer los utensilios que tenía sostenidos en el aire con sus manos para así llevar las dos, ya libres, a sus ojos mientras la comida se enfriaba.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando ya se hubo calmado, se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto dejando su esfuerzo atrás. Al día siguiente se encargaría de arreglarlo y dejar sin rastro alguno que se llevó a cabo una cena.

Recostándose en su cama, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y empezó a recordar los buenos momentos. Su pecho dolía, al igual que su cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas florecieron pero estas eran absorbidas.

Ya todo estaba hecho y nada podía hacer. ¿Por qué no pudo decirle, cuando tuvo el momento, que lo amaba? ¿Fue cobarde? No, no se había percatado del amor que sentía por aquel hombre, no le había tomado la importancia debida cuando estos sentimientos comenzaron a nacer.

Simplemente se rindió y dejó de pensar sobre ello aún sabiendo que esos pensamientos no lo dejarían ir fácil al mundo de Morfeo.

No podía cambiar el pasado, ni sus sentimientos.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **No me arrepiento de nada : )**

 **La imagen pertenece a Chudraws (sacada de tumblr) : )**

 **AVDOL** **NO MERECÍA MORIR, NI IGGY, NI KAKYOIN. NI NADIE :' (**

 **Espero les haya gustado y los haya hecho llorar :' D**

 **Si le eche limón a la herida o la volví a abrir, y alguien lloró, háganlo** **saber con un pequeño review, si quieren claro xD**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta... Cosa.**

 **¿Alguien más lee Jojo? O sea, es una pregunta obvia pero es para... Ya saben... Conversar : D**

 **Gracias por leer, nuevamente, que tengan lindo día, les vaya bien y la pasen bien : )**

 **Adiouh.**


End file.
